The Balancer
by deathknighttimas
Summary: There is more power that many men do not think about. Many think the earthbound immortals are evil,but they are a force of balance. One ninja finds out the hard way when two of them are sealed in side of him at birth. NarutoXHarem good Dark signers.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: The Balancer**

I do not own anything.

_**Uru,Allsa Piscu,and Naruto mind links**_

_Jutsu/flashback_

papers and scrolls.

**Earthbound immortals,summonings,and demons speaking/thinking .**

**Earthbound controling Naruto Jutsu**

**The sealing ,and the rise of the balancer.**

In the land of fire in the outskirt of Konoha it was a scene of pure war. Bodies lying in piles,trees were on fire ,large craters scattered all around,and the screams of people dying can be heard. The only strange thing is that it is not a army of enemies that are invading ,but a giant black humming bird with orange markings ,and a giant black spider with red markings attacking. The ninja from jonin and chunin rank were falling like flies from the whirlwinds that the humming bird was using and force to kill each other,because the spider was forcing them to kill one another.

"Hold the line.",shouted a random Jonin

"Lord Hokage is on his way!",shouted a Chunin

In a poof of smoke a large toad carrying a large knife in one hand and a pipe in his mouth.

On top of him was a man with spike blonde hair holding a bundle in his arm.

"**Are you sure about this Minato? You are not going up against a simple demon or Jinchuriki. Your going up against basically gods that were disturbed in their slumber.",said Gamabunta **

" Yes I have no choice I have to seal them in to Naruto. I want you to promise me that you will watch over Naruto,and allow him to sign the summoning scroll for the toads.",said Minato Namikaze as he does a series of hand-signs to cast the _reaper death consuming seal _on to the giant spider and humming bird in to Naruto in when he was completed he was dead.

**'I will Minato. I swear on your memory I will.' thought Gamabunta.**

Five years later

Naruto is have not a good day ,but a very bad day. He was kicked out of a terrible orphanage, and now being chased by a mob mostly formed by Hyuga ,and Uchiha clan members. Even though the caretakers at orphanage didn't feed him most of the times some things were. Some times toads and spider carried food and water to help him live. He ran in to a dark alley that had no chance to escape. Naruto was hoping to Kami that Old man hokage or Lord Hyuga(Hiashi is Naruto's godfather,but couldn't raise him ,because of the stupid Hyuga elders)will get to him in time to save him.

"Lord hokage and Lord Hyuga will not save you tonight demon brat.",shouted the leader a Uchiha.

The Uchiha preformed several different types of fire jutsu aimed at Naruto when they heard a very dark female voice called out **Earthbound style Earthbound Whirlwind**in which a pair of black wings formed on Naruto's back ,and were flapping causing a massive wind storm that blow away the fire jutsu and many of Hyuga into walls in buildings about fifty feet away. Then the wings transformed in to eight spider like legs that lifted Naruto in the air and then a dark male voice called out **Earthbound style:Roar of the Earthbound** in which Naruto took in a deep breath,and then open his mouth causing a massive sonic boom to take place ,destroying window in near by stores, eardrums of his attackers,and the weapons in a single blast. After that Naruto went unconscious. When Hiashi ,and Lord Hokage appeared only one thought went through their minds,'What the Heck happen here!


	2. Conversation with the immortals

**Naruto: The Balancer**

I do not own anything.

_**Uru,Allsa Piscu,and Naruto mind links**_

_Jutsu/flashback_

papers and scrolls.

**Earthbound immortals,summonings,and demons speaking/thinking .**

**Earthbound controling Naruto Jutsu**

**The conversation with the immortals,and Enter the Goodwin brothers.**

In Lord Hokage's office after the situation in the alley Sarutobi and Hiashi were discussing ways to punish the root problem of the hatred from the Hyuga clan when Naruto's eyes open the weird thing though his eyes have were divided in to two colors,one side is red,and the other side was orange.

"**We need to speak to your village's leader.",Said Two dark Voice at the same time**

"May I asked who are you two,and what are you?",ask Sarutobi

**Naruto's eyes shifted to the orange,and a dark female voice said,"I am Allsa Piscu the Humming bird earthbound immortal. I represent the embodiment of wind ,and love ,both lustful,and caring."**

**Naruto's eyes change to red,and a dark male voice said,"I am Uru the Spider earthbound immortal. I represent human community, teamwork,and leadership."**

"So may I ask a question. Why didyou attack the village?", asked Hiashi

"**Because of the one you call Orochimaru disturbed our slumber. We followed him to this village where he disappeared ,and then you attack us so we had to defend ourselves.",said Uru through Naruto "We did the same thing in the alley ,but in order to protect our host. Just to let you know we know about Naruto clan situation,and the Clan restoration act. Let just say I can't get Allsa Piscu to shut up about wanting to be one of Naruto's wives,and having a lot of what is in the Icha Icha Paradise books."** In which Sarutobi ,and Anbu Inu who was in the shadows pass out is a massive nosebleeds ,and Hiashi having a massive tick mark on is forehead(With him being trained Jirayia he had to get use to it).

"So how are we going to train Naruto to control your powers?",asked Sarutobi after he recovered.

"**I am going to bring a couple of our servants from another world to help train Naruto and take care of him.",said Uru with that Naruto's eyes turn back to his blue color.**

"Old man ,what happen?",asked Narutoas Sarutobi and Hiashi started to explain,Uru went to New Domino city in a different dimension to get two of the greatest dark signers in the history of that dimension Roman Goodwin and his little brother Rex Goodwin. Uru changed his form to his human form which was quite muscular,with a noble face,and having slick back platinum blonde hair. He was wearing dark signer robe with red and gold trim. It has the Nasca symbol of the spider on the back.

Uru appeared to Roman Goodwin as he was walking to the bridge where he was hopefully stopping the signers from getting to one of the reactor. Roman shouted,"Who the heck are you?".

Uru respond by saying,"I am that one who gave you that mark on your arm."

Roman kneed once he realized who he was talking to and said,"I am sorry my lord. I didn't know that you can take a human form."

"No problem Roman. I have a job for you. I have been sealed in to a little boy in a another world ,and he need raising,training,and a father figure in his life.",said Uru "Don't worry about the Signers. I will make a clone of you to deal with them. Also to deal for clan business your brother will be join you as well."  
"I will raise you host like he was my own son.",said Roman as he walked through a portal that Uru made for him.

Later that same day Uru got help from Wiraqocha Rasca to talk to Rex Goodwin,which Rex quickly agree to help. In Lord Hokage's office,Naruto was wide eyed from the explaining that Hiashi and Lord Sarutobi gave him.

"Some I am a demon after all.",Said Naruto now crying.

"**No you are not.",said an ancient wise voice that came from a portal. **From the portal walked out three Gentlemen. They were wearing the same style of robes The old man robes had gold trim on the stitching.

"Who are you?",asked Hiashi

"**I am the king of the earthbound immortals Wiraqocha Rasca,father of Allsa Piscu,the mighty condor earthbound immortal. These two are Roman,and Rex Goodwin. Roman will be Naruto's adopted father where as Rex will be Naruto's uncle,and deal with clan business until Naruto is of age to take over the position of clan head.",said Wiraqocha Rasca  
**"Cool I have a family now.",said Naruto

"**I have to go,but before I leave I give you permission to marry my daughter when you become Chunin.",said Wiraqocha as he changed in to a condor and vanished out of the office.**

"What does he mean by marry?",asked Naruto

"We will tell you when your older.",said Rex

"We will like to become Shinobi for your village,and we will need a house.",said Roman

"Of Course."Said Sarutobi"We have to reconstruct Naruto's original clan home which would take a few months."

"You three will be honored guest in my home while the Namikaze clan home is being reconstructed.",said Hiashi 


	3. Forming team 7 and Begining the Wave

**Naruto: The Balancer**

I do not own anything.

_**Uru,Allsa Piscu,and Naruto mind links**_

_Jutsu/flashback_

papers and scrolls.

**Earthbound immortals,summonings,and demons speaking/thinking .**

**Earthbound controling Naruto Jutsu**

**The forming of team 7,and Start of the land of the waves mission. **

(A/n It is Naruto xharem the girls will be Ino,Fem Haku,Anko,Mei,Kin,Hana,Fem Shino,and Female Allsa Piscu. Romanx? Rex x? )

'It has be six years since what happen that fate full day.',thought Roman as he was looking at a picture of Rex,Naruto,Lord Hokage,Hiashi,Hiashi's daughters Hinata,and Hanabi,and Himself. It was taken The day of Naruto's sixth birthday which was the first year that the attacks on Naruto's life stopped all together. Roman still chuckles that faces of pure fear from the Civilian council the day Rex joined the clan council.

_Six years ago _

"_This meeting of the Council of Konoha has come to order.",said Sarutobi _

"_Why are we here?",shouted a Pink haired Banshee howler monkey crossbreed over on the Civilian side of the room._

"_Shut your damn mouth so that Lord Hokage can tell all of us.",Shouted Tsume Inuzuka the Head of the Inuzuka clan_

"_As I was saying the Seat on the Clan Council for the Namikaze clan has been filled.",said Sarutobi._

"_Who I may ask is the new clan head?",asked Shibi Aburame _

"_A man sent by the patron gods of the Namikaze clan to help guide and prepare the council for when the clan heir takes the seat.",said Sarutobi_

"_Who is the clan heir?"ask Danzo_

"_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Goodwin."said Sarutobi _

_Hiashi was lucky to be wearing a high collar ,because he had a giant grin across his face as the civilians were having a massive uproar with that Roman,Rex,and Naruto walk in to the room._

"_Die Demon brat."shouted the elders,and the civilian council Then fifty blank masked anbu appeared _ _charging at the group with their swords drawn._

"_Earthbound style:Spider Mind control.",shouted Naruto after doing the tiger,dog,and rat handsigns then fifty spiders made from shadow appeared and latch themselves to the Root anbu giving Naruto complete control over their actions._

"_Kill the civilian council,and the elders for breaking lord Hokage's law.",shouted Naruto with that order in ten seconds the Civilian council,and Elders were dead in a bloodbath is the best way to describe it. One thought went through the Clan heads ' DO NOT ANGER NARUTO.'_

"_I would like for you to meet Rex,and Roman Goodwin-Namikaze. Roman is Naruto's adopted father,and Rex will take up the Namikaze seat."said Sarutobi._

"_I would like to from an arrange marriage.",said Tsume,Shibi,and Inoichi at the same time._

"_We agree ,because the fact of the Clan restoration act,and the part in it about blood line users. One more thing he is already engage to Allsa Piscu,the Humming bird immortal.",said Rex. "Now down to bussiness."_

_Flashback end_

"Today Naruto-kun will find out who he is on a team with.",said Rex as he put down a tray with a teapot with two cup and plate of dango.

"And your not going to give any hint of who in on his team?",ask Roman as he pick up a piece of dango.

"You know me too will brother.",said Rex as he took a sip of tea.

Meanwhile at the Academny

"Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki-Goodwin-Namikaze,Ino Yamaka,Shina Aburame,Shikamaru Nara. Your jonin senseis are Inoichi Yamaka,Shibi Aburame,and Kakashi Hatake.",Said Iruka with a cheer from Ino ,and a cry of sadness from the Naruto fanclub"

"Why does the dobe get three senseis?"Demanded Sasuke

"Because the Jonin requested him,and the hokage made the squads. Now as I was saying Squad 8 Hinata Hyuga,Kiba Inuzuka,and Choji Akimichi your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi. Squad 10 Sasuke Uchiha,Sakura Haruno, Sai,your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Your senseis will be here to pick you up shortly.",said Iruka

One hour later

Team 7 was still in the room only two of there senseis arrived on time. They were waiting to Kakashi who finally just walked in to through the door.

"Finally Kakashi. We have been waiting for an hour.",said Inoichi

"Sorry I got lost on the road of life.",said Kakashi

(I am going to skip the introductions,the test,because all it was is the bugs,spiders,mind control,whirlwinds,and shadow controling mess,and the D rank missions.)

"Okay you have done the completed the amount of D ranks to qualify for a C rank mission.",said Lord Sarutobi "Bring in our guest. Your mission it to protect this gentlemen as he returns to his home,and protect him as he finish his bridge."

"So these are the ones who are going to protect me as I finish the bridge.",said the old man as he walked in to the room.

"We will meet at the gate in a hour that includes you, Kakashi.",said Inoichi as they vanish from the office.

One hour later at the main gate the group head out to the land of wave as they walked pasted a puddle of water a pair of Chunin attacked wrapping chains around the Sensei when Naruto shouted,_"Earthbound style:Hidden Heirtage Earthbound Creation."_ When Naruto finished the shout a pair of fox ears appeared as shadows gathered from all around forming three symbols a raven ,swan,and dove. The symbols became about Akamaru size birds one of each with a different color. The raven was green as well as black. The swan was black,and has pink lines. The dove was black with white lines. The strangest thing the raven,and swan had sharingan in their eyes.

"Attack!",shouted Naruto

As the birds attack the Demon Twins in a cabin about five miles a way a red haired women with fox ears smelled the air,and let out a fox like growled.

"What is wrong Kaa-san?",asked a pair of green hair fox Hanyou.

"Get your things those humans hid your older brother from me. He just activated his demon heritage.",said the red hair woman as she thought 'Kaa-san is coming Naruto-kun.'

Team 7 decided to continue the mission even though it was going to be a tougher mission from that point onward Naruto heard noise from one of the bushes. He throw a kunai in the bushes ,then heard a swirling of a blade,and Naruto shouted,"Duck!"

The team heard a female voice shout,"_Wood style:Fox den Jutsu."_ Then giant tree rose up, and form a wall as a large sword hit the tree.

"So there is a wood style ninja still around after the disappearance of the red death.",said a gruff voice

"Zabuza Monchi the demon of the Mist.",said Inoichi

"Inoichi-san ,Shibi-san ,and Kakashi-kun I hope you are actually training my son.",said the female voice from before.

"Kushina-san your still alive.",said Kakashi as he pale as the woman that he say as second mother came towards them.


End file.
